


Waves of Pleasure

by FlamingInk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Femslash, Haught Cock, Haught Has Cock, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, Literally Just Smut Mmkay, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: The stillness and change in the direction of Waverly’s gaze gave Nicole a chance to assess herself - the feeling of her clothing against her ever-increasing flesh, a product resulting of Waverly’s ministrations, had distracted Nicole from everything and anything else. With Waverly’s hands briefly pausing, Nicole noted the gnawing low in her abdomen, the pleasurable ache building around her pelvis.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 302





	Waves of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Wayhaught creation from yours truly! Haught has a cock so if you don't like, don't read. If you do like, welcome, welcome. Hope you enjoy the read! Any errors are mine (and I do apologise, but I'm tired and really wanted this to be posted before I started work).

Nicole drove the car up the winding gravel, navigating the bends with practiced and familiar ease. The vehicle hugged greedily the spacious area of gravel pack along the side of the house, wheels catching only slightly as the red head applied the brakes. Usually Nicole was a neat freak, had a tac for finding some miniscule but favoured pleasure in her tendency for perfection; she always ruled and underlined any notes she made in the supplied notepads at the precinct, lay her glasses in flawless lines along the bleached and cleaned surfaces in her cupboards, pressed her pen and stationary supplies into perfect parallel lines to any files she had on her desk. But today she was much too tired. She would find no pleasure in parking her car in its usual place, following the boards of the building towards the back yard.

Nicole pulled her keys from her ignition and sat still for a moment. She revelled as deputy, enjoyed her job, but some shifts lay too heavy a burden on her emotionally and physically. Today was one of those days. With a reluctant pep talk, Nicole reminded herself that she was now off duty, and her time was her own. There would be no blaring alarm to drag her to the surface from the depths of sleep, pulling defiantly even as her mind tried to hold herself in the dreamy pool of slumber. Waves would crash hard, attempting to pull her under and keep her there. There would be no tedious talks with disruptive locals, no long hours parked in alleyways to catch unsuspecting Joe Public with outstanding warrants or traffic violations, no responsibility to bare sorrowful news to family members or friends.

Nicole closed her eyes and shook her head, as though hope alone would dispel the thoughts of work. The red head could feel the precinct draping a heavy cloak over her tense shoulders, of work having stalked and followed her head, not yet willing to relinquish its hold and control. She grabbed the stetson from the front passenger seat, opening the car door and swinging out as she placed it atop her head. She slammed the door of the vehicle shut and locked it swiftly.

She took a moment to inhale deeply - the crisp night air cleansing her lungs, the cold causing ripples of gooseflesh to rise along the fair skin of her arms - before she pulled the front door key from her pocket. The gravel crunched beneath the weight of the red head’s heavy footwear and Nicole found the sound was oddly satisfying; she found a small smile graced her features.

Thoughts of work were gradually beginning to dissipate from her mind.

The key slid smoothly into the double lock and Nicole pushed the door open – she knew only the latch would be down.

As Nicole looked at the couch in the front room, it revealed the reason why she was winning the incessant tide of her work life attempting to maintain its grasp on her; Waverly sat curled up on one side of the two seater sofa, blanket wrapped cocoon-like around her, a cup of something warm cradled gently between her slender fingers.

“Hey, Waves.”

Waverly turned her head to look back over the couch, her eyes sparkling and a dimpled, toothy grin appearing on her face. Despite the exhaustion, Nicole could not help the similarly large grin from enveloping her face. There was something about coming home to this – to her best friend and lover – that really made her house a home. There was something about the brunette, in being with her and around her, that seemed to make it impossible not to smile – regardless of circumstances. Despite the length of time the two had been together, Waverly felt that all too familiar feeling of her heart dropping in her chest, her stomach doing a minute somersault.

“Hey,” Waverly greeted.

Nicole chuckled, dropping her bag onto the floor and taking her stetson, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. She locked the bottom lock before turning back to Waverly.

“Come. Sit,” Waverly all but demanded, the soft tone and enthusiasm demonstrated by the brunette as she stood up telling Nicole that she wasn’t in trouble. She patted the seat next to her. “I’ll make you some cocoa. The milk in the pan is still hot.”

Nicole grinned as she fell heavily onto the sofa seat. Despite Waverly’s enthusiasm to round the couch and make the read head a beverage, she noted the read head’s features.

“Bad day?” Waverly paused.

Nicole could feel where Waverly stood behind her, halting her journey into the kitchen. She hated to disappoint the brunette, but her stomach rolled at the idea of intaking any kind of nutrition – in substance or liquid form. She was happy to be home, but perhaps the stress of the workday, the feeling of still being on duty, hadn’t quite left her yet. There had been shifts at the precinct that had taken days for Nicole to really let go of herself and relax. Her mind continued to wander, pondering case files and reports, focusing on remaining alert rather than resting.

She hoped tonight wouldn’t turn out to be one of those nights, but she certainly wasn’t holding her breath.

“It wasn’t the easiest, though wasn’t the worst by far,” Nicole admitted.

Waverly made a sound of sympathy, cooing before stepping closer to the sofa. She placed her hands against Nicole’s shoulders and began to gently knead, eliciting a hum from Nicole. The older woman closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the cushions lining the back of the sofa.

“Well we can skip food, as long as you have a healthy breakfast tomorrow,” Waverly said, chuckling as Nicole simply raised a hand and held out her pinky finger in response.

Waverly’s hands were now drifting, nails gently raking over the crisp material of Nicole’s work shirt, working their way to the nape of the read head’s neck – a sensitive spot that Waverly was more than aware of.

“Let’s just head to bed instead,” she said.

But even as the words left her lips, the brunette made no effort to move towards the stairs or pull away from Nicole. Instead her hands splayed upwards against the nape of Nicole’s neck, fingers massaging the scalp and raking through auburn locks. The red head shivered in response. She couldn’t help it – the sensation brought goosebumps to once again raise against the ivory skin laying beneath the sleeves of her work shirt.

The material now became very apparent against her skin; something she had not taken note of before. The shirt moved against the sensitive flesh of her body, moving as Waverly’s fingers worked. Her senses had heightened. She rolled her head back to look up at Waverly and knew the moment their eyes locked that Wavery could feel the change in the atmosphere too. Gone was the innate sweetness and mundane affection between the two. It had been replaced with something more carnal, something that darkened both sets of gazing eyes.

“It looks like you aren’t the only one that’s happy to be home,” Waverly teased, her bottom lip curling, her teeth biting down against it gently.

Nicole at first struggled to understand Waverly’s teasing – there was no one in the house but herself and the brunette. Waverly stilled her fingers, perhaps catching a note of Nicole’s confusion, and pressed them instead against the red head’s temples, fingers working into her hair. Her eyes dropped lower, down past Nicole’s abdomen to her lap. 

The stillness and change in the direction of Waverly’s gaze gave Nicole a chance to assess herself - the feeling of her clothing against her ever-increasing flesh, a product resulting of Waverly’s ministrations, had distracted Nicole from everything and anything else. With Waverly’s hands briefly pausing, Nicole noted the gnawing low in her abdomen, the pleasurable ache building around her pelvis. She looked down and saw what Waverly’s eyes had already noted: a tent, pressing hard against the fabric of her combat deputy trousers.

Nicole was hard. Focusing on the crotch of her work pants, really noting the magic Waverly’s hands had conjured up, made the red head’s length twitch. She hissed, eyes fluttering shut. She felt her skin begin to burn against her clothing as her temperature gradually increased, as her arousal continued to grow – Waverly’s hands never stilled. She opened her chestnut eyes, staring into those of Waverly above her.

“I think I can maybe help you with that,” Waverly whispered, heat creeping up along her neck to her chest.

Nicole chewed her bottom lip. 

“Yeah?”

Her response was a hushed tone, but it was sultry all the same.

Waverly nodded, leaning forward to press her lips against Nicole’s. As she did, as she captured the red head’s bottom lip between her own and nibbled slightly, she slid her hands down over Nicole’s chest. Nicole felt her nipples harden, pressing hard against the barrier of her bra. Her breath ghosted over Waverly’s as she moaned. But her lips were quick to capture Waverly’s again. It felt hot and heavy already, the air around them charged with quick electric.

The brunette’s hands slid over the fabric covering taught and smooth stomach – the kiss did nothing to distract the journey that her hands had begun. They moved with ease, over the fabric of the red head’s belt. Waverly shivered, both at the feeling of Nicole swiping her tongue along her bottom lip, but also at knowing her hands were now nearing their intended destination.

Nicole gasped, a hot breath of air pulsing against Waverly’s lips as slender fingers reached the space between her legs. Her eyes locked with Waverly’s, dark and hot, mischievous, expressing just as much arousal and need as Nicole’s own.

“Waves,” Nicole’s neck arched as Waverly’s hand gripped her more fully, her hips lifting from the sofa to seek more pressure. 

Nicole could feel the shape of Waverly’s slender fingers through the material of her combat pants. With her eyes closed, the read head felt her length grow harder, felt shocks of pleasure measuring the entirety of herself, sharpening as they reached the space between her legs. The darkness as her lids closed brought images of herself in Waverly’s hand; the brunette’s hands were so delicate and slim, the length of her appeared larger when Waverly held it.

It was always a huge turn on for Nicole – the size of Waverly’s hand didn’t negate her skill as she’d slide up and down the length, moving fluidly, pausing and gripping in all the right places at exactly the right time. But watching the length slide in and out of Waverly’s grasp always filled Nicole with carnal hunger.

Her eyes snapped open as the hand against her disappeared, the pleasurable pressure vanishing with painful speed. She watched, with curiosity and exasperation, as Waverly moved away from her. Even with so little foreplay, her length pulsed between her legs; a hot, aching, gnawing low in her abdomen was insistent. But the frustration was soon relented when Nicole watched Waverly manoeuvre around the sofa and fall to her knees in front of the red head.

“Waves.”

It was almost a groan.

“Out of every piece of your uniform.” Waverly started, crawling deliciously into the space made by Nicole as legs fell open, “I love this belt the most.”

Not only was the belt physically something that caused arousal for Waverly – a thick slip of tactical material slung low on the red head’s lithe hips, gun and badge clipped and ready to serve their duty – there was something more that caused a low stirring in Waverly’s abdomen. The removal of the belt by the brunette’s hands usually called for the two to be intimate together and Nicole’s gaze smouldered each and every time honeycomb, nimble fingers removed the item. But it symbolised more; Nicole no longer a deputy under the unfaltering eyes of the law, but now Nicole was home and returned to being Waverly’s Nicole, one free to do with her time as she pleased.

“Take it off.”

Nicole’s voice was slow and sultry and sent the hairs along Waverly’s neck and back on end. It may have been spoken slowly, but that didn’t diminish the effect they had on Waverly as the sound and syllables wrapped themselves around the brunette. She looked up at Nicole, meeting her lover’s unfaltering and hungry eyes, as her fingers unbuckled the belt with practiced ease. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth - revelling in the way Nicole’s lips parted - and pulled the belt through the loops, discarding it onto the floor. The sound of metal and plastic, of buckle and state issued items clambering against one another as they landed on the floor, caused another shiver to race along Waverly’s spine.

Waverly trailed her index finger along the inside of one of Nicole’s thighs, delighting and finding pleasure in the pebbling of ivory skin beneath her sensitive fingertip. The brunette didn’t want to waste time. But simultaneously, it wasn’t in her mind to hurry.

She was sure Nicole would prompt her, urge her on; her length tented the elastic material of her black boxers. Even the dark colour of the material did nothing to hide the size. Nicole’s need was pressing, just as her length was against the boxers. But Nicole said nothing, simply watched, her hands gripping the edge of the sofa cushions in anticipation of the first touch.

Waverly could deny Nicole nothing. There was also no way that she could lie to herself and pretend she was on her knees in front of the red head simply for Nicole’s benefit. Nicole surely had no complaints, but Waverly loved to stare up at those deep, mocha eyes as her hands cradled Nicole, as her mouth felt and held her. The way Nicole would come toward the end of a deep dive off of a cliff edge, her abs tightening, her neck arching, her hand reaching out, tangling in brunette locks and holding Waverly against her.

Waverly ran her hand along the length of the undergarment’s material; she could almost feel Nicole’s length thrumming beneath it. Perhaps Waverly was imaging the feeling, engrossed in the task at hand just so. Another part of her knew better – from the start, the two of them had been endgame. Their bond had been undeniable, and Waverly experienced just as much pleasure in taking care of Nicole as she did when Nicole took care of her.

She could feel Nicole and her mouth watered in anticipation. More than ever, she wanted Nicole in her mouth.

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole hissed, groaning and rocking herself into Waverly’s hand as the brunette pressed hard. “Please just take them off.”

The sentence rushed past Nicole’s lips so quickly, the sentence was one seamless sound. It had the desired effect none the less.

Waverly hooked her thumbs into the elastic waist of Nicole’s boxers, eyeing hungrily the length as it gradually became uncovered. The tip, springing gently free as the undergarments were pulled down past the red head’s knees, glistened plainly in the warm light of the front room. Waverly’s gaze was merciless, but it only served to make Nicole’s hips twitch; the anticipation was bittersweet. 

Nicole felt desperate, felt sure that the first touch would surely kill her; hot, heavy heat pulsed along the length of her, from base to tip. And yet, the brunette’s leisurely pace only added to the liquid fire sloshing low in her abdomen. The older woman knew that the pace was less so meant to tease, more so simply for enjoyment; it offered a savouring of the ritual between the two. And yet despite this knowledge, Nicole felt her body might reach a fever pitch and self-combust if Waverly didn’t at least offer something more than just a fiery gaze.

But the red head’s fears quickly dissipated; she didn’t need to wait any longer – Waverly reached and held Nicole’s cock in her hand.

“Fuck.”

Nicole was hardly one for profanity, but she felt some moment simply called for nothing else. Feeling Waverly’s fingers finally wrap themselves around her length was one. If she was honest, most all the moments vulgarity had slipped from her lips had Waverly at the centre. And many a moment happened in the bedroom – or at least other places wherein the two found themselves intimate with one another. Images flashbulbed behind Nicole’s eyes; the two in the back of the cruiser with her head between Waverly’s legs; Waverly bent over the kitchen side with Nicole’s fingers slipping inside her; in the barn at the Earp’s homestead, bodies naked and pressed together, nothing but carnal desire to keep one another warm. The list was endless, but Waverly’s hand sliding along her length brought her back to the present.

Waverly’s fingers reached the tip and rotated gently, collecting the wetness that had gathered at the head of Nicole’s cock and using it to allow her hand to more smoothly slide along the length. She worked from base to tip, working Nicole over and over again.

Waverly leaned forward, knowing her breath was now ghosting over Nicole – the liquid evaporating as her warm breath was felt over the surface, sending a shiver down along the read head’s spine – and then Waverly opened her lips. She took the tip of Nicole’s cock between them, sucking gently, before sliding her lips down the length. Her tongue curled around the underside, lubricating and stroking over the red head, bringing all of her inside of her mouth.

Nicole released a shaky sigh. She felt unsteady, lightheaded and dizzy. Her heart ricocheted hard against her ribs; she felt as though her heart was in her throat, restricting her breathing with hard presses against her neck. Her skin felt hot, almost too hot; she could feel it against the skin of her cheeks and chest, against the back of the sofa where her weight rested. 

She was almost panting already, entirely enveloped in the feeling of being taken into the warmth and wetness of the brunette’s mouth. Her lips felt dry, her tongue like lead. With each stroke of Waverly’s tongue, with each stroke of her hand along her, Nicole moaned. Between each, she did her best to lick her lips, to try to offer them some moisture. But her mouth was almost dead dry.

Waverly moaned against her, her mouth now in a quick rhythm. Up and down Nicole’s length, her lips wrapped around tight and sucking hard as she retreated to the tip. She knew Nicole could feel the vibration, felt the read head’s shivers almost in perfect tune to each moan she felt against her cock. Waverly relished every moment; Nicole was completely at Waverly’s mercy, entirely reliant on the rhythm that she set and the pace that she took. She could feel the older woman’s cock hardening impossibly further inside of her mouth, against the sensitive surface of her tongue.

Waverly placed her hand on either of Nicole’s thighs, determined to take all of Nicole inside of her mouth. She dipped her head up and down in practiced strokes to prepare. 

And then she took Nicole deep into her mouth.

She felt the tip hit the back of her throat, felt it slip down and almost choke her. She held the panic down, her nails digging into the skin of Nicole’s thighs, as she felt herself choke. Her throat wrapped itself around Nicole, holding her hostage, convulsing around the tip. Nicole groaned, her hips shuddering; she reached a hand down and tangled it in raven locks, holding Waverly against her. Her cock slipped just a little deeper, Waverly’s lips almost pressing against her pelvis.

Before Nicole had any real time to prepare, she felt her body tighten like a highly strung piece of wire, the plucking of which rang out a perfect, harmonic note. Liquid pleasure ran the length of her cock and shot in short bursts down Waverly’s throat. The brunette took it submissively, her eyes, watering with unshed tears, looking up to lock with Nicole. It sent another aftershock of pleasure along Nicole’s length; her hips shuddered, her back arching.

“Fuck… Fuck, Waves,” Nicole’s voice was breathless and rough.

Waverly finally relinquished the length of Nicole, pulling her head back and gasping desperately. She swallowed what little liquid was left in her mouth, sucking her lips into her mouth to make sure she was clean of every drop. The brunette stood up; she barely gave Nicole chance to recover before she was straddling her waist and lifting the sleeping shirt she wore. She slipped her panties to the side and slipped the red head’s semi-hard cock inside her.

Nicole groaned, her hands slipping beneath the fabric of the sleeping shirt to lift it above Waverly’s head. The brunette received the message and lifted her arms, not bothering to watch where the shirt fell. Her hands encircled Nicole’s neck, her head bending down to press her lips against the older woman’s; Nicole kissed back hungrily, noting the slightly salty, heady tase that was acute above the normal taste of Waverly.

Waverly pulled back to moan, her hips lifting and then falling. The burning sensation as she adjusted to Nicole - the older woman’s cock beginning to fully harden inside her – soon developed into a pleasurable pressure. She lifted her hips again and then dropped them, rolling them in the red head’s lap, feeling deliciously full as she took the red head’s length inside of her. She was more than wet; on her knees in front of Nicole happened to be one of her favourite positions and it always left a pulsing ache between her legs.

There was only one solution for it; for Waverly to have Nicole inside her, to have something to wrap around, to clench around, to hold.

Her stomach muscles were already taught, holding onto Nicole greedily; her walls kept a tight grip as Waverly rose and fell on Nicole’s lap. Her lungs were burning, a hot, white heat furnacing inside of her chest. They protested Waverly working her muscles so hard; the length of her thighs felt on fire, unable to maintain the levels of oxygen needed to keep up the exertion. Waverly shuddered, falling into Nicole’s lap, knowing that she was so close and yet unable to tip herself over the edge.

She rolled her hips instead, desperately grinding herself into Nicole’s pelvis, tightening and racing to find her own release.

Nicole groaned, her hands tightening on the brunette’s hips. She could feel herself reaching a second release, could feel the fire sloshing inside of her abdomen beginning to build into a fire bright inferno. Her grip of Waverly helped the younger woman keep her pace, to build herself higher against the burning muscles and suffering lungs

The red head sat up slightly, bringing a hand up along Waverly’s back and bringing the other around her waist. She lifted, feeling the moan from Waverly as the angle changed. And then she’d flipped them over; Waverly now lay on her back, Nicole leaning over her, hips slotted perfectly between Waverly’s legs. The red head thrust, her pelvis pressing hard against the brunette as she buried herself inside her. She groaned as she fought against her own pleasure, but she felt strongly about bringing Waverly to her own release.

Nicole gripped Nicole’s waist with force, and she thrust at a merciless pace.

“Nicole,” Waverly’s voice was strained and high.

Nicole moaned in response, her neck arching as she ground her teeth together, holding herself tight as she clambered desperately to remain in control of the levels of her own pleasure.

Waverly began to mewl, her thighs tightening around Nicole’s waist. Her wall convulsed around Nicole; pleasurable sparks ran the length of Nicole’s cock as she felt those walls tighten, felt Waverly attempt to pull her deeper and hold her inside. And then relief washed through her as Waverly cried out, shudder after shudder running along every muscle, every nerve ending humming its own blissful note.

Nicole no longer needed to hold herself so close to the cliff edge. She let herself fall over it, her climax shattering, shards landing and piercing each and every muscle. She fell forward, her head coming to rest against Waverly’s chest, not bothered by the rapid inflating and deflating as it rose and fell. Nicole was no longer able to hold herself up and she staggered to her knees.

Her hair felt sweaty, sticking in clumps to her temples and the sides of her face. Her shirt felt like elastic around her, stuck to her skin and uncomfortably so. Her throat hurt as she tried to swallow what little liquid remained in her mouth.

“Jesus,” she panted. “Waves.”

A sound that couldn’t be understood as words left Waverly’s lips. And even though it was incomprehensible, Nicole interpreted it correctly – an agreement about the intensity of the shared climax. 

Nicole tried to sit back on her heels, to pull at the buttons of her work shirt and discard the constricting material. But her legs were shaky, her sense of balance non-existent. Her muscles hummed and her ears were ringing. She gave up, falling forward again and letting her arms fall to her sides.

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole simply repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you! Kudos and Comments appreciated. If you have any ideas for future oneshots, lemme know!


End file.
